


She's Almost Forty

by ThoseStrangeFanfictions



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: the mortal interments
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseStrangeFanfictions/pseuds/ThoseStrangeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Eve of his last nephew's first Rune ceremony, Alec ponders losing his sisters and brother and they age and he remains immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Almost Forty

"What’s wrong Alexander?" Magnus asked as he set his book down on the coffee table. Alec hadn’t said a word since he’d returned from the institute.  
"James gets his first rune tomorrow," Alec replied without looking up from the laptop perched on his knees.  
"Oh," was all Magnus could say. The adopted James Herondale was the youngest of Alec’s-and by extension, Magnus’- nieces and nephews.  
"I guess I thought that by some miracle Jace and Izzy and Clary would never get older. That we would all always be teenagers. It’s even hit Simon now. He looks so sad when he thinks they can’t see him," Alec said closing the computer and setting it aside. Magnus moved to sit by Alec.  
"Alexander, they’re aren’t that old yet, you still have time," Magnus attempted to reason.  
"Izzy is almost forty. Our mom was only forty-two," Magnus put a hand on his shoulder and was about to say something when the pounding of feet stopped him short. A young boy with dark hair and green eyes came racing into the room on the heels of a younger girl with purple hair and Lightwood blue eyes.  
"Dad! Max scared Chairmen under the bed and he won’t come out!" the young witch complained.  
"I did not! It was Lucy!" the shadowhunter boy shot back. The boy’s parabatia rune was just barley visible over the collar of his shirt. Max Lightwood and Cecily Herondale were the reincarnation of Alec and Jace. Only Jace’s daughter was the one always keeping Alec’s rash son alive.  
"Why don’t you just leave that poor cat alone?" Alec suggested and the two children wondered back to wherever they had ran from muttering and shoving each other.  
"He’s your son," Magnus said,getting up and walking toward the kitchen.  
"Just as much yours," Alec protested as neither child shared genes with either parent.  
"Yeah, well, you’re the one who insisted the Lightwood heir needed to have a nephlim child," Magnus pointed out before opening the refrigerator and looking inside while making a face.  
"I’ll order pizza?" Alec asked getting his cell phone. He had a text from Jace 'Clary is crying about James. Help!'  
"Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Pizza it is."


End file.
